


The Little Things

by remyemeraldx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Innocent love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, shy jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom just wants to see Jaebum smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Because fluff is cute and the maknae/leader relationship is precious <3

Yugyeom's eyes bore into himself through the mirror, going over the same dance for the eleventh time that night, when suddenly the music cut off. His ears were still ringing as he his head snapped to the right, not realizing how loud the music was while it was playing. 

"Why'd you turn it off?" He could barely get the words out through his panting. Jaebum gave him an unamused look, cocking an eyebrow. His cheeks were flushed and his face shone with sweat.

"Yugyeom, we've been practicing for hours, it's time for us to rest. I'm tired and I'm not leaving you alone in here," Jaebum's voice was quiet as he responded, his arms limp by his sides. Yugyeom stood still for a moment, just staring at Jaebum. He wasn't satisfied with his performance on this choreo, but he felt a pang of guilt in his gut when he looked at his hyung. 

_How long had he wanted to stop, but just continued because he knew how obsessed I am with perfecting this?_

Yugyeom nodded and walked past Jaebum to his bag on the floor, against the wall. He crouched down to pull his towel out and rub it over his face before wiping off his neck and arms. He then put his towel back into his backpack and swung the bag over his shoulder. 

"Hyung?" Yugyeom walked towards Jaebum, slowly. Jaebum hummed in response, his eyes failing to disguise the exhaustion he felt.

"Thank you. For staying with me, I mean. I know you're tired," Yugyeom whispered, looking down at his feet. Jaebum let out a small chuckle, making Yugyeom look up with confusion. 

"I'll always stay with you, Yugyeom-ah." Jaebum let a lazy smile grace his lips as he leaned towards Yugyeom, nudging him with his shoulder. Yugyeom's cheeks turned a light pink as he beamed at his leader.

"Now come on, lets get out of here." Jaebum put his backpack on and started towards the door, Yugyeom close behind. Jaebum pushed the door open and groaned almost immediately.

"Shit," he mumbled and turned around, facing Yugyeom. "Did you bring an umbrella?"

"Nope. I didn't even know it was supposed to rain tonight." Yugyeom shrugged as he stared past Jaebum and into the pouring rain. Jaebum whined, as his lips turned into a pout. He turned back towards the rain, contemplating just sleeping in the practice room.

"I have an idea, hyung," Yugyeom murmured, sliding his hand into Jaebum's. Jaebum's face burned as he looked over at Yugyeom. 

"Wh-what're you doing?" Jaebum's voice did nothing to hide how flustered he was, which made Yugyeom's stomach do flips. 

"Going for a refreshing stroll with my favorite hyung, of course!" He exclaimed loudly, pulling on Jaebum's hand with a bit of force, running into the rain. Jaebum was too surprised to plant his feet in time, so he just ran behind Yugyeom, hand in hand. Yugyeom's laughter filled his ears and he could feel his achy limbs relax, letting laughter bubble from his lips as well. Yugyeom let go of Jaebum's hand and began to spin in the rain, arms out and head back, letting the rain hit his face. Jaebum ran a few feet past him then turned around to watch him.

_Yugyeom, you're just so ridiculous, but you always make me happy._

Jaebum stood still, closing his eyes and letting Yugyeom's laughter take him away, if only for a few moments. Once they get home, they'll have to shower and go to sleep, just to start another hectic day. Jaebum will have to watch Yugyeom's growing frustration as he berates himself for not getting the choreo perfect. Jaebum always stood by, reminding Yugyeom that he's doing well, but he knew it fell on deaf ears. In that moment, standing still and letting the rain wash away his worries, Jaebum wished that Yugyeom would love himself the way he loved him. Suddenly, Jaebum was pulled out of his thoughts by the comfort of Yugyeom's arms, wrapping around him from behind, and Yugyeom's breath as he nuzzled Jaebum's neck. 

"I'm sorry I make you so worried, hyung," Yugyeom's voice sounded sad, a stark contrast from his joyful giggles playing through the rain just moments ago, "I did this to make you smile and relax, but it didn't work. I'm so sorry." Jaebum shook his head and turned around, an amused look in his eyes.

"Yugyeom, you did make me smile. You're the reason I smile at all, so just let me worry over you, too, okay?" Jaebum tried to sound stern, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching, giving way to the smile he tried to hold back. He looked up at Yugyeom through his eyelashes, raindrops falling from them, before giving Yugyeom a quick kiss on the lips. Yugyeom grabbed Jaebum's wrist as he began to turn away, and pulled him back into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck once more.   

"I love you, too, hyung," he answered back, his voice muffled. 

"Yahh, stop being so sentimental before we catch a cold. Lets go," Jaebum playfully pushed Yugyeom away, revealing his crimson face. Yugyeom slipped his hand back into Jaebum's as they began to jog in a comfortable silence through the rain.


End file.
